The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a fan mounting system for an information handling system chassis.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an Information Handling System (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some IHSs such as, for example, servers, may include one or more fan mounting systems that house a plurality of fans and are operable to mount those fans to the server chassis. As IHSs become more powerful, IHS component density in the IHS chassis housing increases and volume within the IHS chassis becomes more valuable. Conventional fan mounting systems add another component to the IHS chassis housing and use up this valuable volume within the IHS chassis.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved fan mounting system that provides for a more efficient use of the volume within the IHS chassis.